ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellwether
How Bellwether joined the Tourney Bellwether was the assistant mayor to the mighty Mayor Lionheart, whose impatience and intolerance towards even the slightest amount of incompetence often resulted in the former's humiliation. Like Judy Hopps, Bellwether had apparently endured a life of neglect, implied to have repeatedly been at the hands of predator mammals. Over time, she would develop a disdain towards them, and their treatment towards prey mammals, setting a goal to someday make Zootopia a place where prey reign supreme, and predators are labeled as nothing more than worthless, bloodthirsty savages. To do so, she allied herself with rams who shared her sentiments, and used flowers known as night howlers to create a chemical drug capable of turning civilized mammals savage. Once predators were deemed too dangerous for society, Lionheart, as the plan would go, would be removed from office out of fear, while Bellwether would be promoted, thus granting her control over the city, and the satisfaction of establishing prey as the dominant species. Some time afterwards, Judy discovers that unique flowers known as "night howlers" are the cause of the strange behavior infecting predators—not natural instinct—and rushes back to the city to reveal the truth. After she and Nick interrogate Duke Weaselton, they discover that a ram named Doug has been going around purchasing night howlers, and creating a drug that, when injected into predators, turn them savage. Judy and Nick infiltrate Doug's laboratory, steal his equipment as evidence to show to the ZPD, and a battle ensues. Additional ram minions alert Bellwether about the situation, prompting her to take matters into her own hands. Nick successfully retrieves the evidence to show Bogo, but before he and Judy can make it to him by cutting through the natural history museum, Bellwether arrives. She asks for the case containing the evidence, presenting herself as being proud of Judy's success, but when Judy questions how Bellwether knew of their whereabouts, the ploy is broken, and Bellwether reveals her true colors and then sends her rams to capture the heroes. Judy is injured while trying to escape, and she and Nick are eventually thrown into a pit exhibit, trapped. Though Bellwether made an attempt to have Judy join her side, she instead results to turning Nick savage so that he will kill Judy, and the entire situation will look like another savage outbreak demonizing predators. Bellwether shoots Nick with a gun and alerts the ZPD that a savage fox is in the museum. While Nick apparently becomes feral and stalks Judy, Judy asks why Bellwether is doing this, to which Bellwether confesses her plot to dart all predators in Zootopia to ostracize them from her envisioned prey-dominated society. Just as Nick appears to have bitten Judy, the two reveal that they were merely and deliberately acting out the scene to deceive Bellwether and make her spill the beans. They also reveal that the serum of Bellwether's night howler gun has been replaced with blueberries, meaning Nick had never turned savage. Angered at this failure, Bellwether, having framed Lionheart, threatens to frame Nick and Judy, claiming that it's "her word against theirs". However, Judy responds by revealing that she had recorded Bellwether's confession with her carrot pen and plays the recorded monologue, just as Bogo and his force arrive. Bellwether is arrested along with her accomplices, and is sent to prison. A month after her imprisonment, the prison guards watching her cell are killed by a man who announces himself as the true shah of Pars, Hilmes. He offers her a way out, in exchange for a search for god-like power. Something that Bellwether would be excited to share with him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Bellwether holds a stack of books. After the announcer calls her name Bellwether swings her books up and they spill around as the camera zooms then says "Feel's good to be appreciated." Special Quotes Judging Book (Neutral) Bellwether throws a book at the opponent. Sheep Trim (Side) Bellwether runs to the opponent slapping her left hand five times. Wool Slap (Up) Bellwether slaps her hands two times into the air while jumping. Ram Twister (Down) Bellwether moves along the ground sweep kicking three times. Feral Howl (Hyper Smash) Bellwether pulls out a small gun and shoots a night howler sample at the opponent. If it hits, they go berserk for twenty-seven seconds taking friend and foe alike. Deceptive Sheep (Final Smash) Bellwether throws a set of book at the opponent. If they hit, Bellwether walks in with her hands behind her back saying "I hope you enjoyed your stay." then readies her fists and says "'Cause it's prey's payback time!" then she rapidly punches the opponent then after twenty-hits kicks him/her two times, then slams a book into the side of the opponent's face and knocks him/her away. After this, she says "Prey rules all!" Victory Animation #Bellwether opens a book and it reads "Outlaw predators!" then she says "No predator is welcome in MY Zootopia." #Bellwether brushers her wool and holds her hand out saying "What do you say, join in my crusade?" #Bellwether giggles shows the Night Howler gun and says "Fear always works, and I'll dart every predator in Zootopia, to keep it that way." On-Screen Appearance Bellwether walks through some doors and says "Think of it. 90% of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable!" Trivia *Bellwether's rival and partner is Arslan's cousin, the son of Osroes and the man who believes himself the rightful heir to Pars, Hilmes. *Dawn Bellwether shares her Japanese voice actress with Naruto Uzumaki, Hokutomaru, Rainbow Mika, Gumball Watterson, Skarmory and Li Mei. Category:Zootopia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters